Trials
by SJParkin
Summary: The Potter's didn't only leave behind Harry, they left behind another little baby, Elisabeta, and with everyone trying to get a claim on her, who will win? A trying time for everyone as Narcissa's violent family past comes to light and ties her with Lil
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Malfoy stood anxiously waiting for a sign of life from the vast garden below her bedroom window. She'd been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for him to comeback to the safety of his home, back to her arms where he belonged. How would she cope if she lost him to the war? Or to the clutches of Azkaban? She needed him to help her look after her sons, his sons, his two beautiful little boys. They had fought to hard to keep Tristan, keep him from the clutches of death. He had almost died inside her, after her father found out about him. He was conceived out of wedlock, a child unworthy of the name of Black. It almost killed to think what might of happened if Lucius hadn't got there with his father when he did. She wouldn't have her oldest child. Then, she might not even have her new baby, her little boy, Draco. He was her miracle baby. When Tristan was born the complications were great, she was told not expect to have any more children, then he showed up.

She had wanted a little girl, not another boy. She wanted someone to be her companion in life, to teach, to spoil, to cherish and have always. Boys grew up and became to independent to quickly, but a girl was always there. She felt guilty when the jealously kicked in, when she saw Lily with her little girl, her beautiful, blonde haired baby that should have been hers. She would have given anything to have a girl. But now it was too late and fate had dealt its cards on her.

Realizing that he wasn't coming back anytime soon, she sighed heavily and ran her hands through her blonde hair before pacing back into the fire lit room, where the shadows played on the walls. To her, the fire was like a lion in a serpent's lair, a for-shadowing of the dangers that faced them all in the future, if the Dark Lord were to be successful in his campaigns for power.

Hastily she left her room and made her way down the corridor, she couldn't sleep at all tonight, so what was the point in trying. She would find her solace in pacing the house in which she had lived for so long now.

Various portraits ticked and hissed at her as she made her way around the house, the lady of the manor should be in bed right now, waiting for her husband to come home to see her. Absent mindently she made her way to the room in which she had usually found solace in the past, a room in which she felt at peace.

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the uninterrupted steady breathing in the room. It sounded like angels breathing to her, this was where her life was now.

She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as her eldest child lay sleeping in his bed, his glasses on the end of his nose and a book spread across his chest.

She laughed as she read the cover, "Metamorphosis for beginners." She chuckled to herself and moved the book to the side cabinet and took off her son's glasses. "You're not quite there yet baby!" she smiled to him and kissed his head. "Good night sweetheart."

Narcissa absently looked at the contents of the shelves on which her son had collected various creatures from the fields and woods that surrounded the Manor gardens. A couple of fairies seemed rather annoyed at her and swore tremendously at her to let them out of their glass jar cages. Chuckling to herself, she left him to rest and shut the door behind her. She wanted to go to her other solace now, to see her other baby, the cherub asleep in his crib, until she was interrupted by the sharp noise of the front door opening and shutting with a tremendously loud thud.

She felt her heart thud inside her chest, over and over like a train inside her. Silently she waited, pinned against the wall in darkness, waiting in the shadows of her house until the quickened and heavy footsteps disappeared. Only then did she move forward to survey the room below her, panic rising in her chest.

The serpent like glimmer that came from the room to the far left shone across the stone floor. She took a deep breath and walked stealthily down the hallway and then down the stairs, producing no noise as she did this. She was then able to quickly walk across the grainy stone flooring, her wand un-sheathed at all times. She opened the door quickly and made her way into the main body of her husbands study, she could hear noises being produced from the other part of the room.

"Lucius! For crying out loud!" she hissed around the corner. Her heart leapt as her husband came around the corner, unscathed. She felt a rush of relief her husband grinned at her, she flung herself into his arms. He grasped her tightly against him, he'd thought he would never see her again, yet now here he was. Home, safe and in the presence of the woman he loved.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she pulled away and kissed his nose, her eyes full of water. "What happened?"

Lucius swallowed hard "Nothing. The Dark Lord fell, no-one knows where he is, whether he is dead or not."

Narcissa smirked a little "We're free! We're safe, for good now?"

"For now, if he isn't dead and comes back, he'll be pissed." He pulled away and ran his hands through his hair. How could he tell her? "Narcissa, he died…he died trying to kill the Potter boy."

She felt her heart sink into her stomach "Harry?" she chocked as he nodded "Is he dead?"

Lucius shook his head "No, not at all…but…" he stuttered.

"Lily?" she confirmed and he nodded. "God no!" she wept "James to?"

"Yes. James as well." He got up and put his arms around her as she wept.

"The baby…" she pulled away. "What about Lily's little girl? How is she?"

"She's alive." He muttered and Narcissa heard the whimpers coming from the other room.

She looked at him wide eyed and ran around the corner, the white and pink blankets spread on the table, her goddaughter screaming in the blankets. She ran to her and scooped her up in her arms, holding her fragile body in her grasp.

"Wait, Narcissa! We can't keep her here with us, she belongs to someone else."

"What do you mean? She's my goddaughter for crying out loud!" she shouted before hushing the little girl in her arms.

"Snape got there first." He muttered and rubbed his head "He adopted her, with Dumbledore's help, before we could do anything about it, its all legal."

"No! How does anyone expect that greasy haired two faced bastard to look after a helpless little girl?"

"I don't…" Lucius stopped and smiled at the little boy standing rubbing his eyes. "Hey Tristan." He picked him up and kissed his head.

"Why's mummy shouting at you daddy?" his voice yawned out. "What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie!" Narcissa assured him as the baby in her arms became quiet.

"Why's Draco awake?" he asked.

"It's not Draco, its Aunt Lily's baby, remember? Elisabeta?" she showed him and he nodded. "More to the point young man! Why are you awake?" she smiled gently.

"I had a nightmare." He took in a breath. "That Uncle Regulas died in a lake."

Narcissa looked worriedly at her husband, no one had explained to her son how her cousin had died, so she was shocked when he knew so much about it.  
"It was just a nightmare son!" Lucius assured his son and he nodded against his fathers chest.

"Is Libby staying here now?" Tristan asked his mother.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe just for a little while." She smiled and kissed the little girls head. "Come on mister, bedtime!" she enthused as Lucius put her son on the floor. "Here, hold her for a little while, just until I come back." She handed him the baby quickly and left before he could argue with her.

He sighed and went to sit down in his chair, the baby in his arms cooing away, moving her legs and arms freely. He laughed as she seemed to smile up at him.

"Oh no you don't miss!" he shook his head and turned her to face him, cradled in his arms. He smiled at her earnest little face, she was deciding whether or not she trusted him at all. "You know, for a Potter, you're alright. But you knew that!" he laughed as stuck out her little tongue in glee. "I'll give you this, you know how to pull on the heart strings!" he brought her into the crook of his arm and stroked her fingers back and forth. He seemed quite pleased with himself when she fell asleep in his arms, quiet and content.

He was too interested with the child in his arms to notice his wife standing at the door, who smiled tiredly at the site in front of her.

"She likes you." Narcissa quietly stated.

"You think?" Lucius looked at his wife worriedly.

She chuckled a little and sat on the desk next to him, playing with the baby blanket. "She does. James couldn't even get her to sleep most nights." She fought on her tears.  
Lucius sighed and handed his wife the baby, who she gratefully held in her arms, smiling a little when she stirred in her sleep.

"She's never going to remember her mother, ever." She kissed her hand.

"There's a court hearing next week. Snape's letting us keep her until then, until we decide who gets guardianship for her. Harry's been sent to live with Muggles, his mothers family."

Narcissa simply nodded as the silent tears fell down her face and Lucius's heart caved in his chest. He sighed heavily and stood up, before placing his arms around his wives shoulders. He squeezed her gently and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry we never got the chance to have our own daughter."

She smiled a little and took in a deep breath "I think I'd better put her down for the night." She stood up gently and slowly, not wanting to disturb the baby in her arms.

Quietly she took the little girl to the nursery, in which her son was sleeping peacefully away, sprawled out on his back, dreaming not doubt.

She smiled a little at him before moving to the other crib in the room, the one which had belonged to Tristan would now belong to this little girl. Narcissa Malfoy was determined, as she tucked in the sleeping angel, to have her for her own and keep her with her always.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Narcissa Malfoy was the first person in the Manor to wake up the next morning. She wanted desperately to make sure that the little girl in her crib was safe and sleeping soundly.

Still in her nightgown she silently made her way to the nursery where her son and goddaughter slept. She opened the door gently and closed it with another soft click.

Narcissa peered over the babies crib and smiled as her chest rose evenly and uninterrupted or troubled. It was as if she had no idea what had happened to her mother or father. She was blissfully unaware of anything that had happened to her, if it was up to her, it would stay that way. She gently stroked the babies cheek before moving to see her son. He was already standing up in his cot, waiting impatiently for his mothers attentions. His hands opening and closing for her to hold him.

Narcissa laughed at him and went to him without a hesitation. "Good morning!" she enthused as she picked him up and kissed his head. "Mummy loves you so very much!" she smiled and let her tears go. "No matter what happens, you have to promise to remember that Draco!" she stroked his hair back from his head.

Narcissa heard the door open and close and smiled as she saw her husband in the doorway, her son eyed him up with jealously and warned him off his mother with a single look in his eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise Narcissa, to either of you!" he kissed his sons head and then her. "How is she?" he nodded over to the crib.

"Still asleep, she'll be tired out." She gently smiled as the little girl woke up, stretching her legs and arms. "Well, she was asleep." She laughed as her husband immediately picked her up.

She immediately reached up for him to hold her closer and he held her against his chest.

Draco, didn't seem to like the level of affection and attention the new baby was receiving from his father at all. His face set in confusion and anger, his mother soothed him by rubbing his back and kissing his head. Still he didn't quite understand it at all.

Elisabeta Potter seemed to fit into the Malfoy family unit very easily, as if she had been meant for that life all along. Narcissa fussed over her endlessly, shopping for her and dressing her like a doll. Enjoying the short time she may inevitably have with her.

Lucius was the one to get up during the night with her, comforting her when she cried. He was the only one who could comfort her when she did cry out. He was the only one she wanted to protect her and take care of her every need.

Tristan was protective of her, playing with her all of the time. She was often found giggling away with him, kicking her little legs and sticking her tongue out in glee.

Draco, however, seemed less than impressed with her. She was taking away his glory and thunder. He was meant to be the baby in the family, not her. He was the one that everyone was supposed to fuss over, not some imposter and especially not a little girl.

The week passed to fast, and the court-hearing day came, when the decision was to be made over who would look after her.

Narcissa and Lucius took their two sons to stay with their grandparents. Mari sat with Narcissa on the sofa, Elisabeta firmly on her knee, Tristan asleep with his head in his grandmother's lap while Draco sat on the floor, playing with a teddy bear that had once belonged to Lucius.

Lucius stood talking to his father, who still managed to tower over his son even in his old age.

"She is very beautiful Narcissa." Mari smiled at her kindly and chuckled a little as the baby tried to remove her cloth shoes.

"We think so, she looks a lot like my mother did. Apart from the eyes, she has James's eyes." She smiled in return.

"Oh, I think she's Druella Rosier through and through, even with the eyes." Mari winked at her daughter in law who sat in shock for a moment at her mother in law.

Lucius came into the room at that point and the little girl in Narcissa's arms seemed to jump for him. He beamed and took her out of his wife's hands.

"We have to go now Narcissa." He didn't take his eyes off the little girl in arms, who giggled away at him.

"Okay." She stood up and went to the mirror, rearranging her hat and hair. When she was satisfied, she kissed her sleeping son and then Draco, who eyed her with suspicion.

"I'll be back soon baby, don't worry." She comforted him. "Be good for grandmother." She smiled at him before stepping into the fireplace with Lucius one moment and turning up at the ministry two seconds later. He handed the baby to Narcissa rather reluctantly. Together they walk through the long winding corridors toward the courts hearing rooms.

Narcissa ignored the mutters of people who used to be her friends, good friends, who all seemed intent on destroying her self esteem.

Lucius opened the door for his wife and they entered the courtroom, Narcissa protectively grasped onto Elisabeta's head.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" he asked his wife and she nodded.

"Of course I will." She smiled and he kissed her head and then Elisabeta's. Lucius went to talk to Crabbe and Goyle, who had probably turned up just for the sake of it.

Sirius Black noticed his cousins slender and well kept figure almost as soon as she entered the room. Her black dress pristine and perfect, as was the little girl in her arms. He went to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey." He stated and Narcissa jumped.

"God, Sirius!" she scolded him and they both chuckled together. "How are you?"

"Cut up to be honest with you." He muttered and fought back his tears.

He smiled as he noticed the little girl in Narcissa's arms reach for him. "Hey missus!" he smiled and took her, holding her above his head and lowering her for kisses every now and then. He eventually brought her back into his arms where he held her tightly, he head instantly resting on his shoulder. "How's she been? I know she can be a bit of a madam when she wants to be."

"She's been fine, really quiet to be honest, its as if she can't remember anything. It hasn't effected her at all." Narcissa let a tear roll down her face and quickly wiped it away with a gloved hand.

"Its better that way, for her at least." He smiled but then scowled as Lucius made his way over to them.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Narcissa warned her cousin.

"I have bigger things to worry about." He muttered. "What the hell is Snape doing here?"

"I…." Narcissa stopped when Lucius put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we're supposed to be sitting down now." He urged her and took her to sit in the stand.

When everyone was seated, the judge came out, Amelia Bones. She was a young witch, only the same age as Narcissa was, maybe even a year younger.

Still everyone fell silent in her presence. "We are here today to discuss the custody of one Elisabeta Macy Druella Potter."

Narcissa kissed the little girls head and Lucius looked at her suspiciously. She knew something about the child in her arms that he didn't. It was in her name, somehow, Druella rung a bell with him.

"I have the list of godparents with me. From James Potter's choice, one Sirius Black and one Andromeda Tonks. Mrs. Tonks is indisposed at the moment, her daughter has falling ill. From Lily nee Evans Potter's choice, I have one Remus John Lupin and one Narcissa Malfoy."

Amelia smiled toward Narcissa who smiled back at her gratefully.

"Before we go anywhere, Madame Bones, I have a certificate that states that Serverus Snape is the rightful guardian of Lily and James Potters child." Dumbledore stood up brazenly in the courtroom. Lucius sneered at his presence but softened when his wife placed a hand on his wrist. The baby on her knee wanting to be with him. He smiled at her earnest face and put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet before he brought her onto his knee.

Amelia Bones sat in shock before holding out her hand for the document "Well then you had best bring it here."

Dumbledore made his way to the floor. Remus Lupin had a firm hand on Sirius's arm, because it looked as if he was going to launch at Severus Snape at any point.

Madame Bones took the piece of parchment dubiously from his hand and read it. She looked confused, then annoyed and she then looked apologetically at Narcissa.

"I can't find anything wrong with this document at all." She sighed.

"What!" Sirius jumped out of his seat "She was never and orphan in the first place! She had us!"

Elisabeta began to whimper a little at the sound of Sirius shouting, Madame Bones noticed this.

"Mr. Black! I appreciate your concerns. No doubt they are the same as Mrs. Malfoy's! Now, please, sit down and I will consider everything. What matters is making sure that this little girl gets the best possible life without her parents! The court will convene again at four thirty, when we all have had time to stop and think about things. Professor Snape has thrown a spanner into the works in this case! It's up to me to sort it out! Now, courts dismissed."

Lucius got up almost immeadiatly and Narcissa followed his quickened footsteps. Sirius met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you mind looking after her for a while?" Lucius handed Sirius the little girl. She reluctantly went to her godfather, annoyed that Lucius had given her to him.

"Sure." He smiled "Come on missus! Uncle Remus is here as well." Sirius looked concerned at Narcissa who just nodded and followed her husband.

"What is it?" she asked as they walked up the corridor.

"You've been lying to me!" he hissed as they got into his office.

Narcissa took off her hate and gloves, placing them on the table. "What the hell do you mean?" she asked him.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted and she flinched, tears pricking her eyes. "Don't dare think about…" he sighed and instantly felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed on. "What is it Narcissa? I know you were close to Lily, but…"

She pulled away. "What do you want to know?" she played with her hands.

"Everything. Why does the babies name have Druella in it?"

Narcissa smirked and stood next to the fireplace. "I only found out about two years ago." She swallowed hard. "But when I was about four, my mother took ill, locked herself in her room for a few months. We all thought she was going to die. But anyway, she wasn't dying per say. She was pregnant again, and my father hoping it was a boy, kept her in confinement. But no baby came to see us. I remember catching a glimpse of it through the doorway. A little redheaded baby. Anyway, we all forgot about it and got on. Then when Lily turned up at Hogwarts, I had that niggling feeling in the back of my head. Then before my mum died I went to see her and Lily was there. She explained it all to us. Lily was the baby, and my father had decided she wasn't his, because she had red hair. So my mother sent her to live with a muggle family, hoping the magic would never awaking in her, but it did."

Lucius stood in shock at the revelation "So Lily was your sister?"

Narcissa nodded and let the tears fall again. Lucius put his arms around her.

"I never got the chance to know her properly! It's my responsibility to look after that baby, Lucius! She would have wanted me to look after her!"

"I know she would have." He soothed her and kissed her head. "We'll sort it out darling. If Snape gets her, we'll have contact. He knows he can't bring up a baby on his own. She'll need a mother."

"I don't want to loose her!"

"Neither do I! I love her like she was ours."

Narcissa laughed, "She's had you wrapped around her little fingers from the moment you laid eyes on her."

"That's because, dearest," he kissed her mouth "she looks so much like her aunt!"

"Oh, the plans I have for you right now Mr. Malfoy!" she grinned but got no further as the door opened.

Sirius stood there, the baby crying in his arms, wriggling to be free of his grasp.

"I don't know what to do, she just won't stop crying! I've tried everything I know!" he moaned and Lucius stepped forward.

"Come here Libby!" he smiled as she reached for him. He took her in his arms tightly and held her against him. Her tears almost seemed to stop instantly.

"Since when were you so interested in the Potter's child?" Sirius accused him.

"Sirius please, he knows about Lily." Narcissa added.

He noticed his cousin's tear stained face "So only since she's a pureblood then?"

"No, not all! I love her like she was our own daughter, even before I knew about Lily! I was ready and willing to give her a home with us! But Snape got there first!"

Sirius looked taking aback and smiled at Narcissa

"See, I always told you he was half decent." She smiled at him.

"I thought he was more than that since he saved your life and Tristan's in the process." He shrugged. "Promise me one thing Cissy. If Snape does get custody, he's going to end up giving her to you. Just, make sure he doesn't overrule her life. That you bring her up."

"I will." Narcissa smiled.

"I always knew you'd be a good mother one day! The way you looked after Regulas and I!"

"Trust me Sirius." Lucius smiled "the only look in he'll get is in her education."


End file.
